Going to Shamballa
by Shoushin
Summary: Dragged into the Gate? Getting killed by some character? What's going on! Huh? We're in a place called Shamballa? Wow, I've heard that name somewhere before... HEY WAIT! Who are you, do you know who I am, and why I'm here? TIME LINE: BEGINNING OF FMA


_Fingers clicked across the keyboard. _

Typing out a description and a story. For a character. 

_A character that is a bit younger than it's creator, a character that is abused and suffering, a character that... will be it's creator._

Aryn leaned back in her chair and yawned. She looked at the story and description infront of her. "Man... I feel so sorry for Peccancy, what I mainly made her go through. Oh well... she can't do anything about it, she is fake after all." Aryn saved what she typed, turned off the light, and climbed into her bed. She laid there for a few moments before falling asleep.

While Aryn slept peacefully, a thunder storm showed up. The storm, knocked off the power to the house, but... one thing was still working, Aryn's computer. It's screen still glowed the description and story, Aryn had put up a few moments earlier. Suddenly the screen went completely black, a transmutation circle appeared on the now dark screen. The computer's mouse moved and clicked, activating the transmutation circle.

A purple eye opened on the array, black arms suddenly shot out of it. Possum, Aryn's hamster, quickly went up to her cage door, to see what was going on. As soon as she saw the hands stretching out of the computer, she quickly hid under her wheel.

The hands reached passed the frightened hamster to her sleeping owner. They wrapped themselves around the sleeping form they were after. Lifting Aryn up, they recoiled, and pulled her into the glowing yellow light, Aryn's room...went dark.

* * *

Aryn could feel them, feel the tiny hands on her, her eyes slowly opened, but she was blinded by all the yellow light she was in. Rubbing her eyes, Aryn tried to get her eyes to focus, but something said her name. "Huh? Who said that?"

Through the twisting motion of the hands, Aryn saw a small figure standing only a few feet infront of her. "Are you my creator?" the figure asked, Aryn's eyes narrowed, "I wouldn't know, I can't see you." Suddenly the hands moved away a bit, revealing the identity of the figure, Aryn's eyes widened, "P-Peccancy?"

Peccancy looked at Aryn, "Yes, creator, that's the name you gave me." Aryn gulped, she knew what Peccancy was capable off, a dream or not, she could die at the hands of her own creation. "Peccancy... what do you want with me?" Aryn said in a calm, yet stern voice.

Peccancy smirked, "I want you... to suffer."

"W-What? Suffer? Why do you want me to suffer?"

Peccancy's smirk grew, "You need to suffer for the things you made, the things that happened in my life."

"But... Peccancy-" "No 'But's!" Peccancy yelled, "Now... come, my creator, come to the other side." Peccancy said as blood started to flow down her eyes, mouth, arms, and back. Aryn started to shake, as she watched the blood crystallize, red wings, claws, and fangs formed where the blood had froze on Peccancy, red markings formed on her face, and her eyes now red.

"Peccancy stop thi-!" Aryn was cut off by Peccancy flying at her and stabbing her straight through her chest. Aryn's eyes widened with the rush of pain that flowed quickly through her now dying form, blood spilled out of her mouth as Peccancy removed her clawed hand from her chest. Aryn, now limp, fell backwards into nothing, Peccancy smiled as she watched her fall and disappear.

"Have fun in my world, creator." Peccancy chuckled as she too, disappeared.

* * *

_**Well? How was that? Yeah, yeah I know... what about my other stories? Well... sadly they're on hold 'till I get some more ideas on them. So I'll be doing this one for a while, and if you want to be added to the story... then please ask, but don't ask to be one of the original characters. Try to be your own made up character, like how Peccancy is just mine.**_

_**But I have a few last things to say, there will not be any romance between the OCs and the actual characters. Also I want people to try not to send clones of the actual characters, because that's really not a OC... that's something like a Mary Sue.**_

**Disclaimer:_ I do not own FMA, but I do own Peccancy. (Don't steal her, Damn it!)_**


End file.
